marzharafandomcom-20200213-history
Dreams of the Godfall Campaign
= Last time in the colony = First on the agenda was the exploration of the old governor’s mansion, placed just outside of town. The building was old and in disrepair, and the entire western wall had collapsed. Inside it seemed that the building had been closed in good order. On the top floor, in the library a hidden note has found. The author of the note is Killian Benaevos, and in it he described some of the problems he had ruling the colony, told of a hidden treasure, and wrote to find him in Ximathul. In the basement hidden behind a lot of wine was found a secret door, but luckily it was found to be trapped before it was sprung. The trap was magic in nature and our governess needed more time to study it before knowing how to disarm it. As the senior staff left the old mansion, an exciting creature was found, it was about the size of a hound, but looks like a toad, but with a face resembling one of a humanoid race, but since darkness was fast approaching, our minister of security decided that we should hurry back to town. Arriving back in the city an impromptu party was beginning in the old ‘Tradehall’ an interesting mix of newcomers and original settlers was there. Some of the original settlers was unhappy with the way they had been resettled to make room for the newcomers. During the party BarsoloIlthas’s daughter urged our minister of religious matters, to either buy her father’s inn or make sure it closed in some other way, she was very willing to do anything to facilitate this. The next day the first council meeting was arranged for later in the evening. All the major factions attended the meeting, along with Captain Verns. The meeting started with CalosIllios demand of an entire district in the city, this ofcourse lead to great discussion, where the CalosIllios mercenary’s openly threathed with either leaving the colony or taking over the political leadership. This of course did not sit well with especially our minister of war. After a long discussion we finally moved on. The merchant factions wanted room to establish a market, and a guildhall. The room to establish a market seemed very reasonable, but the House Meroon request of getting a tradehall build for them seemed a bit much. The minister of religious matters was very surprised to hear that the free hospital that he had negotiated for with the Cloth doctrine, was not free at all, apparently only the idea of the hospital was free, but the colony still had to supply all the building materials and manpower needed to build the hospital. Various factions were also interested in the small village south of the city. After the factions had presented their wishes they left to let the council discuss what to do. At this point Volo Wyte came in to discuss the issues with food supply. It was decided to give the necessary manpower to get the food situation under control. It was also decided to start construction of both a hospital and a residence for the governor, in addition the was agreed that if we could find a resource to plant a plantation also had priority. Surprisingly ministers of religious and war, had not desided to bring needed materials and resources to the colony, so the governor and the minister of trade payed the vast majority of the resources to build these buildings. After the meeting the minister of war had a heated discussion with the CalosIllios mercenary’s. The following day the council send our different agents to explore the surrounding arear, and maintain public order. The mission to maintain public order was not very successful, and ended up with a priest of the cloth getting slain, and the governors personal bodyguard almost beaten to death. - Grishaim